No one spoke of him again
by sturgis0708
Summary: Nick Wilde is a mob fixer with a storied past, and dark secrets. What happens when a energetic and starry eyed bunny barges into his dreary life. Can he become the champion of the people he always wanted to be. Or will he remain the broken down Mammal he has become. A tale of bloody gang wars, corrupt cops, and a mysterious secret society. Rated M for language, violence andadult th


**AN. Well I hope y'all review. Going for a dark AU where nick is the main character. I am an active duty Marine so ill try to update when possible. Let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. Btw Italics symbolize thought. Also this fanfic will have skewed history and animal farm references to fit my narrative. Also the Story title is a quote from my favorite poem**

 **Chp 1 The Job**

A Red Fox trudged along through ankle deep snow, down a small side road in Tundra Town, the almost ancient streetlights and neon signs reflecting off the moist surface of the buildings, the climate control in this neighborhood are sun par at best, with a green floral print shirt and a purple tie haphazardly tied around his collar hanging looking like he tied it hungover, or just didn't care.(Possibly both). Covered with a worn, but serviceable trench coat, with the collar pulled up to cover his shock collar. And topped of with a fedora pulled down low over his eyes. God how he loathed his job. Sure he may hate it but hell, it put food on the table and it's not like he could find much other work.

 _I haved lived in this city all my life. I have lived in this shithole of a city all my life. So you could consider me a subject matter expert. A quick description of Zootopia its split up into 9 boroughs. You have the center of the city downtown. South of that you got the meadowlands ( a mostly prey district overpopulated and overcrowded. Its a shithole that prey flock to to get away from the likes of me, it's what the humble fox considers the third worst district. Then comes the Canals. 2nd worst think of Redneck swamp folk cooking up whatever drugs they can in their single wide pretty even pred and prey distribution. Then you have Outback Island, not an awful place to live to be frank, a little dry for me, and filled with… characters. On the North, Tundra town, cold and run by mobsters. Overall got a quaint russian vibe to it. Wouldn't be too bad of a place if I could pay the ridiculous rent prices. Then just below that Sahara Square, think the face of the sun during the day, sadly I work there about as much as Tundra during the Nights it's like heaven on earth, great bars and restaurants besides downtown it's the nicest part of the City. North of Tundra Town, is the suburbs, Nice place to raise a family, not to pricey still I can't afford it besides Homeowners Associations don't take well to foxes. Continuing out you have the rainforest district,home to a plethora of species from jaguars to Chimpenses. It's a relatively pretty district, i just hate the humidity it makes my coat all frizzy, yet i love the night scene there and I do a bit of work out of it. Last is the shithole I have called home for most of my life since my 13th birthday in fact, but fuck it I don't want to think about how good I had it in the Burbs. Nope the Docks, with the smell of rotten fish, the homeless and crack heads. It's also a hotly contested turf for the local gangs, due to the poverty level, diversity, and ease to get in Large amounts of highly illegal contraband in much larger volume than the canals. Outside the city you have a number of smaller towns and cities like bunny borough, Podunk, and support the city state with crops, and bugs for the preds._

 _Gangs and corruption rule these streets. Speaking of Gangs I am at my destination…_

A short sand colored fox with large ears, In a bowling shirt with one red strip, cargo pants and a trench coat near Identical to Nick's, was leaning against a dumpster beside an old door, down the back alley Nick turned down. Passing a Neon sign Reading Koslov's bar and pool hall the hall missing the H and middle L.

Nick:"Finnick How's my widdle guy, how you doing?"

Finnick:(with a deep rumbling voice reminiscent of a growl) "Talk to me like that again, and ill take my favorite bat to your goddamn knees"

Nick:(with a cocky grin) Ya Know ya say that alot and yet I am still here face and knees attached"

Finnick: "yeah well one of these days i may just snap"

Nick bent down to give the short, but intimidating Fennec a hug as he stands at approximately 1/3rd his height.

 _I have known Finnick since we were Kits. We both went to Zootopia Elementary in tundra town. As it was the best school system, that accommodated medium sized predators in our area. Nick From the Burbs, Fin from a rundown neighborhood in Sahara Square. We had been through alot since we were kids. If there is anyone id trust with my life or those closest to me it'd be him._

Another red fox dressed in a Tailored suit fit with a trench coat and fedora rounded the corner, Upon close inspection his tie was tightly tied in a windsor knot,held to his chest with a golden tiec lasp with a ruby shrew adorning it. He wore a polished set of oxfords, golden cufflinks and a fine rolex watch.

Nick:a smirk adorning his face " Petey, looking sharp. You put us elderly folk to shame."

Peter:with a matching smirk " Yeah Uncle Nick, Not all of us want to look like a bag of ass."

Nick: "hey not everyone can pull it off though, and i mean I look good."

Peter: "yeah you do, ya old fart"

Nick; as they pull into an embrace " hey now respect your elders"

 _He's called me Uncle Nick ever since he was 15 that was 5 years ago. I knew his aunt. I met her through work, I had to figure out who was responsible for his parent's "accident". I took a liking to him and tried to help his aunt when I could. Watched him while she worked, brought extra food. Wasn't much but it was all I could do. Maybe if i did more it wouldn't be like this for him. He'd be in college, partying with the football team. But instead when he turned 16 he started as an errand boy for the Big family to help his aunt with bills, telling her he found work at an italian restaurant, which was a half truth. He reminds me of myself. He's to damn young for this bullshit. Nothing I can do now though I just need to watch him, make sure he stays safe and try to find an out._

Finnick; "well time to figure out the next job. Ready to head in guys?"

Nick;Letting out a long irritated breath " as i'll ever be."

Peter grabs the handle and holds the door as nick leads the way in

Inside Koslov's Bar

As Nick walked through the smoky bar/pool hall. He smelt the repugnant odor of spilled and skunked beer that has probably been there for months. The entire floor was stick under his pads. And a number of dark clad mammals were smoking cigarettes and talking throughout the bar. Mostly Koslov's and Nikolai's men a mix of polar bears, timberwolves and an odd assortment of other mammals ranging from arctic foxes to oddly enough a white tailed deer. Bigs men were mostly pred, but not by design one thing about the mammal he really doesn't discriminate.

Nick passed by the mammals, not paying much attention to them. Peter said some greetings as they passed, he may be young but at least he is well liked and guys look after him a good deal. The kids smart though you can never trust this lot to much. They passed into the next door with Peter holding it open again. He knows the hierarchy, and he makes sure he strictly follows it even if he won't step on my toes.

In the next room a large desk flanked by boxes of contraband filled the room. An arctic fox sat in a chair obviously designed for a larger mammal. Beside him was a monster of a Polar bear and in front of the desk sat two timber wolves. Nick grabbed a chair and sat facing the desk, he sank into the chair and crossed his legs. Unlike Peter he didn't give a damn about the structure.

 _In the chair normally reserved for the behemoth known as Koslov, sat Alexy Popov. He was in a finely tailored suit. Probably Italian, with a tie clasp similar to Peter's except it had a onyx stripe running down the middle the symbol of a Made man. And a cross behind the Shrew. The sign of the Consigliere of the Big family. The man was a downright criminal genius at the ripe old age of 68. He served as Mr. Bigs advisor, like I said Big doesn't care your species just how well you perform your job. Big, Popov, and my Father fought the Germans in the war for European unity. Not in the same unit, but still. That's how Popov and big met though, fighting for the free states of Europe. Popov has a stable demeanor, sure he is calculating, but he gives of warm vibes. His Father was a Priest before the Preyviet union formed and the Swine Known as Napoleon had his father executed after they banned religion. He still carries his cross around his neck with a hidden blade. He loves to bring up the Irony of his occupation compared to his name meaning priest._

 _Behind him stands Koslov a big hulk of a Polar bear. He's wearing a jacket and slacks a turtleneck, with a gold chain over the collar, with a pendant that bears the ruby shrew onyx stripe and a big U surrounding it for his rank of Underboss.. He is big, angry, and crazier than all hell. He likes me though as to why I don't really care to tell you aside from I am extremely nice to his son Morris, I got him a new watch for his collaring day. Man… that night still tears me up inside. He's a good Kid his dad wants a better life for him, and boy do i get that._

 _Last ar the twins Nikolai and Vasily volkov. Both Timberwolves, Nikolai is sharp, business oriented, and good to his soldiers. Heis wearing a getup identical to Peter, with the exception of a onyx strip and C around the shrew for Capo. he serves as Big's lieutenant. The only one of 9 to not be a polar bear. He also runs a crew of mostly timberwolves and various other animals. Which also gives him the largest crew by volume and handles much of the streetwork for the organization. Vasily is a down right psycho, absolute fucking animal. He loves the dirty work. Nikolai is the only one who can control him, besides big and Koslov so i try not to deal directly with him when I do its always messy. He has an outfit identical to his brother except white pants, the jacket is draped over a chair, and his clasp only has a onyx stripe. The clasp of a soldier. Its also worth noting 2 other facts. Nikolai has snow white fur, while vasily is all black as night, with a large scar running down his eye, the 2nd fact, I have a long history with the two._

Alexy: "I called you in today Mr. Wilde because Nikolai here called me with a problem. So i asked Mr. Koslov to bring you in"

Vasily:who immediatly became agitated "this is why we are here, I told you brother i can handle the situation!'

Nikolai: without even a slight change in his demeanor " shut up vasily, i told you this needs finesse, not a man beaten with a hammer till he can hardly walk, stay in your lain'

Vasily: looking dejected "yes brother"

Alexy;"Now as I was saying, Nikolai had a man nipped up by the cops for running an underground gambling ring. He was arrested by an Officer Humps last Tuesday"

Nick;his classic grin crossing his face"I assume you need me to dig up dirt on the guy, get him to 'lose the evidence' and drop the case"

Alexy: a smile tracing his lips " precisely, except I want you to try and ...hmm introduce him to the Organization. I assume your regular fee of $2500, is fair"

Nick: " is that fair? No, no it's not you know the gig, that's the fee for witnesses, 4000 for cops and additional thousand to bring him in."

Alexy: " can never pull one on you, but fair is fair, you are the best Zootopia. Nikolai i assume you agree to the price. Obviously the new asset would be yours as well as the solution."

Nikolai: "Of course Mr. Popov. That price is perfectly fair."

Alexy: "well I must be going Peter tell Mr. Manchas to bring the limo over"

Peter: " yes Mr. Popov, sir!"

With that Alexy left the room Peter holding the door than speeding off to tell Manchas.

Vasily " well you better handle this Sergeant."

Nikolai: " don't insult the man who is fixing your man's problem Vasily. Thank you Mr. Wilde as soon as the matter is resolved you can expect your payment in full."

Nick: " Thanks Nikolai, you can expect the job to be done by next week."

Nikolai : " then i bid you farewell, i have business elsewhere so vasily get the car"

With that the brothers exit. Leaving Koslov alone with Nick.

Koslov:Taking a seat" Nicholas a minute if you will"

Nick:" off course boss finnick bring out the van please?'

Fin: "sure thing Nick ill be outside"

Finnick leaves, hands shoved in his pockets pulling out a Cigarette and saunters out to the main hall.

Koslov: "Nicholas you really must visit Morris wants to see his Uncle Nicholas!"

Nick:" works been tough, Between the odd job hear and there and cleaning up the last mess, but ill be over as soon as I can."

Koslov: " good Nicky, how is Pepper."

Nick: " she's a good girl smart asa whip she is doing good… misses Snow"

Koslov:" as do I, wehn you come over ill have vodka for you. Best of luck call if you need anything I consider you more of a soldier than that idiot Vasily!"

Nick:" have a good one boss time to get to work."

5 days later Monday 11am

Nick and the crew wearing plain clothes sit in a buick la sabre, watching a small townhouse in the Suburbs. The home of one Officer Humps. Finnick had borrowed the car from the auto shop, Nick and Fin run as a front for their real life. _How I wish I could make enough just running the shop. I heard the good officer had a loving wife and … a mistress on the side. Now for a father of 3 calves this could put a wrench in his relationship and career. But… Nick needed evidence and Mr. Humps hadn't slipped yet._

Nick: "Mr. Humps… are you kidding me how origin…"

Nick was cut off by Officer Humps entering his car. Finnick tailed the adulterous Camel for 15 minutes before he entered an apartment in Savannah Central. When he knocked on the door a… Lioness came out?

Nick and Finnick simultaneously blurted " people are into that?"

Peter: " yeah Interspecies and pred prey relationships are getting big… I dated a coyote for a bit."

Finnick:" that I get but hell this is weird… whatever I don't judge"

Peter: "God you two are antiquated"

Finnick: " do you like your face?"

Peter : "yes!?"

Finnick: while glowering " then can it and grab the gear"

Finnick was able to climb up a fire escape, The two were dumb enough to leave a window open with curtains parted. Using a camera and directional camera they caught the two in the act..

3 hours later

Nick had broken into the house he sat on the tan colored couch, remote in paw. The room had a womans touch. Beautiful blue and yellow bouquets dispersed throughout the room in matching vases. Pictures of the camels loving family everywhere. With the lying bastard's face plastered all over the pictures.

 _Well, no remorse on this one honestly I hope he refuses so I can ruin his life. Then ill pay off someone else to "lose the evidence" or "muff the paperwork." He doesn't deserve all he has…_

And with that the door opens to reveal the scum he was thinking about.

Humps: reaching for his gun "what the fuck!"

Finnick: Cramming his own silenced piece in Humps ribs " hey scumbag i wouldn't try that if i were you. Take a seat

Humps enters while peter and fin follow behind him

Humps: obviously distraught " what are you here to kill me?"

Nick: " not unless you piss off my pint sized associate."

Finnick: growling" watch yourself I have the gun"

Nick: " and I could pull and drop any of you before you could even move. Now to business, you arrested an associate of my employer a Mr. Petyr Jankovik. I want you to… ehm lose the evidence and release him."

Humps; " who the fuck do you think I am. I'm a cop'

Nick: "yes by the fact I told you to lose the evidence I would assume a.) I knew that. B.) I have something on you… if you'd turn to the screen you will see I can ruin your life."

A look of shock crosses Humps face as he sees his dirty deed posted on his television.

Nick:" your wife gets home any minute i'd decide quick"

Humps: staring at the ground " fine ill do it"

Nick: with a chiper attitude " Great"

The sound of a car pulling up can be heard outside. And the Sound of approaching children. Nick pockets his own "evidence". Finnick pockets the pistol. Nick slides the CD into his jacket, that replaced his trench coat. Peter hands Humps a burner phone.

Nick: " pleasure doing business, by the way call the number on the phone when you handle the situation, An associate will be in touch actually probably Mr. Jankovik with your first Job. Welcome to the family."

With that the Humps family barges through the door turning the dreary room, into the lively place it should be.

Mrs humps: with a confused expression " oh might you men be?"

Nick:" oh just acquaintances from work"

Mrs Humps: brightening to a smile that lit up the room "oh then you should stay for dinner, we have bugga burgers for our predator guests!"

Nick: an equally bright smile " No, no we imposed enough, have an excellent day madame"

Mr. Humps scowled on the way out

 _How can an ass like that have such a kind, and loving wife…_

Several days later

A rookie rabbit officer, in a brand new uniform approaches Humps desk.

Hopps:a frown touching her face "why was the case dropped."

Humps: "clerical error evidence got lost in transport"

Hopps: "cheese and crackers how does that happen"

Humps: " drop it hopps"

Hopps did as she was told after all he was he training officer but something didn't feel right. She headed down to the basement where records is and asked officer Clawhauser if he had anything connected to the Bigs family. The cheetah found the records in no time at all. After a few minutes of searching she had a lead. One Nicholas Piberius Wilde, his file was suprisingly thin but he was a suspected fixer. Good Place to start.

Clawhauser: "the bigs are tricky any leads?"

Hopps: " one a Nicholas Wilde, suspected Fixer"

Clawhauser's usual light cheery attitude died down

"Stay away from that case."

Hopps " you have dealt with this guy?"

Clawhauser; "No most Preds never leave desk jobs the brass says its bad for PR, but most people don't have good experiences with that one."

Hopps: "then i guess I am barking up the right tree."

A timberwolf in the background:" hey offensive"

Hopps: "sorry!"

With that she left the station setting in motion an encounter that could very well save all of Zootopia


End file.
